


Housepet

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Neko-type Ichigo is taken from his home and shoved into the dirty world of underground fighting, he finds he must now fight for his right to live. But when he gains an unlikely ally, he finds that sometimes you can make the worst situation out to be the best. Even if that means submitting to a domineering panther. Rated M for cursing, yaoi, mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking to my Hell

**Author's Note:**

> New story! -dodges bottles and old yaoi books-
> 
> Woah! Calm down guys!
> 
> Good news! I'm not dead and my other stories are in the works!
> 
> I've been rather busy with my art, so I apologize for the delays, honest.
> 
> Soooo I wanted to do a neko Ichi-berry and here we are! I hope you all enjoy my little story and I will be updating the others throughout the next week or so.
> 
> Also, again, this is unbeta'ed.I need a good beta, so if your interested, note me! [PS: I will be editing the spacing tomorrow when I'm on my laptop]

Ichigo hissed, honey eyes wide as he slammed against the side of the arena, scrambling out of the way to avoid a vicious swipe from his current opponent.

The massive dog type, a renowned killer by the name of Kenpachi, sneered and turned towards him, Ichigo stiffening in absolute terror.

The massive Rottweiler was nothing but muscle, scars littering his body as his black hair stuck out around his head in long spikes tipped with tiny bells.

He mewled pathetically, curling into a small ball as he tried to block everything out, hoping that if he died it would be quick. He froze as a hand pressed against his back, pushing him forward. The smaller male whimpered and clawed at the ground, trying to stay away from his aggressive opponent, the hand shoving him forward as a deep voice gritted out.

“Fight, housepet. Or die.”

Ichigo froze, his body stiffening as he let the voice wash over him. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves momentarily before facing the hulking dog.

Leaping up, he dodged a clothes-line, swinging his foot out to connect with Kenpachi’s jaw. The blow stunned the larger male for a moment, Ichigo landing and sweeping him off of his feet. The ground shuddered a bit as Kenpachi fell, Ichigo hissing as he lept up to jump on the dog, eyes going wide with fear as a large hand wrapped around his neck.

He clawed at his fingers, breath coming quick and shallow with fear as Kenpachi sat up, grinning at him “So ya can fight, eh kitty?” He rumbled out, squeezing harder now.

Ichigo’s vision swam, his body slowly going limp.

He was going to die, he realized just before Kenpachi released his throat and let him fall, grabbing the cat’s hair and pulling him up. Thrashing from the pain, Ichigo cried out as his back was slammed into the concrete walls.

Kenpachi continued to ram him against the walls until Ichigo went limp, eyes rolling back as he heard shouts, sparks and growling. The scent of blood lured him under.

* * *

The orangette woke with a start, body stiff as he lay on soft blankets.

He jumped as a voice growled out behind him, whimpering. “Hey, calm down kid, its me.”

He turned fright filled cocoa eyes to see a large form stretched out against the bars next to his cage, a long bone covered tail swaying behind the man.

Feeling that this mysterious blue haired man was an unknown alpha male, Ichigo was reluctant to get close or even talk to him but that voice, rough from constant growling and general misuse demanded attention or else.

The man turned bright, electric blue eyes on him and Ichigo felt his heart stop for a second, staring deep into them. “Are ya ok kid?”

He mewled meekly, struggling to move. “O-oww… I-I can’t get up..” He wheezed out, shuddering.

“Ok, ok. Don’t try to move kid. Kenpachi fucked you up bad… OI! Kenpachi, you ass! You almost killed the new guy!”

He yelled across the the way, Ichigo hearing a bit of jeering and laughter. His neighbor was returned with a rumbling laugh, the rottweiler holding a small bundle close to his side.

“Kitten would have been better off dead, my ‘pinion. He’s too pussified for fighting, Grimm.”

The orange tabby muttered something under his breath darkly, jumping as ‘Grimm’ barked out a loud laugh. “That’s what I like to hear kid! Hold on, I’ll get you some help. SZAYEL!”

He yelled, waiting till he heard the familiar cursing of the pink haired chinchilla doctor.

A long curled coral colored tail swaying behind him, Szayel soon came to a stop before their cages, glaring at the teal panther.

“Grimmjow. What can I help you with?” He bit out, clearly angry about having been disturbed.

“New kid needs a patch up.” He said simply, laying back on his side against the cage.

Szayel sighed heavily and moved over to Ichigo’s cage, undoing the lock and stepping in. Ichigo immediately got defensive, trying to move away from the unknown male but unable to move if at all.

Grimmjow chuckled.

“Pinky ain’t gonna hurt ya kid, just relax.”

Ichigo watched him warily before calming down and letting the man do his work. The beta chinchilla sighed angrily, testing over the teens body for injuries.

“I see Kenpachi still doesn’t know how to hold back on the newbies.I told Aizen not to let him fight but oh no…”

Ichigo flinched as he began to bandage and cast up his battered body, Szayel finishing about an hour later. “There you are. What’s your name by the way? I’m sure the brute in the other cage didn’t bother to ask.”

“Hey… That’s SEXY brute to you, Pink Lemonade.”

Ichigo chuckled softly, frowning. “I-I’m Ichigo Kurosaki… I’m an orange tabby.”

Syazel raised a brow, snorting. “I don’t know who told you that lie boy, you’re a rare Bengal Tiger.”

Grimmjow’s ears perked at that, curious as to how such a coveted breed had been thrown down here in the dumps. Szayel continued on to tell the confused boy about his breed and in the end, his head was swimming.

“O-ok… but how come nobody knew?” He asked.

“Either your owner knew and decided to hide it for your safety or she just didn’t know. Bengals are often targeted for their rarity and sold to the highest bidder. I say you got lucky your kidnapper was such a fool. There are places much worst than our fighting ring.”

Grimmjow interrupted them. “Does Aizen know?”

Szayel shook his head.

“Ok, tell him. That will give me time to get the kid properly trained and keep him out of fights.”

The doctor raised a delicate brow but didn’t question the temperamental panther, nodding as he locked the cage back and headed off to do what he needed to do.

Ichigo was able to now stagger over to a corner piled with covers and pillows.

Laying down in a position comfortable enough, he drifted under, lured by the husky tenor of Grimmjows voice and the aid of the mild sedatives Szayel had given him. 


	2. Stupid Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo awakes to find things are a bit odd around the fighting ring.

Ichigo was awoken later the next day as food was slipped into his cage. Carefully withdrawing himself from his makeshift nest, he made his way over to the tray of food, surprised to find it was actually a pretty well done meal.

“Aizen likes to keep his playthings in good shape.” The gruff baritone of his neighbor rumbled out, startling him.

“O-oh… I didn’t know…” He responded meekly, unsure of what he should say to that tidbit of information. Grimmjow scratched his neck almost nervously, unsure of how to act around the boy.

"Well... eat up. You need your strength. " He told him a bit rougher than he intended, turning to his own food. Ichigo watched him for a few seconds before going back to his food, eating slowly.  The panther confused him. First he was nice, then he was mean and gruff. He didn't understand the shifts in his mood. Shrugging it off as an Alpha thing, he finished and sat back, thinking back to how this whole mess started in the first place.

* * *

_Soft fingers ran through bright tangerine hair, Ichigo purring as he nuzzled up to his mother lovingly. She gave him a kind smile, lifting her kittens head._

_“Ichigo. Never forget who you are and where you came from, my darling boy.” He looked up at her, warm cocoa eyes bright with innocence and curiosity before mewling softly and nuzzling her cheek. Her soft laugh faded as Ichigo roused from his dream, stretching._

He lounged for a bit before picking himself up, heading for the kitchen as he lazily stretched his nearly bare lithe form. Purple silk boxers clung to his hips, Ichigo purring as his tail swayed.

He had been lucky, adopted by a rich widow named Retsu Unohana. She also owned a timid dog type named Hanataro, Ichigo and the timid hybrid getting along swimmingly. Hanataro had already begun breakfast by the time Ichigo made it to the large eating space, sitting in front of the island.

"Good morning Hana-chan. Are you well? Is your anxiety low today?" He asked softly, so as to not startle the poor boy. Before being taken in by Unohana, he had suffered many near death beatings at the hands of his former master. Ichigo, who had been on his way from school, witnessed the abuse and fought tooth and nail to get the near dead boy away from him. The owner had turned out to be Unohana's wayward nephew, Kugo Ginjo. Unohana, upon hearing what her nephew had done, took custody of Hanataro and shortly after she got Ichigo since he was best at calming the poor dog type hybrid down. The rest was history.

Ichigo sat down as Hanataro slid a plate in front of him, casting a timid smile at the neko.

“Y-yes Ichigo, I-I’m fine today! Unohana helped me with my relaxation exercises and I’m all calm n-now!” He stammered. Ichigo chuckled, taking a bite as he watched the small dog start to clean up the pots he used.  

Hanataro was a small, sickly looking boy, a few years Ichigo's elder, but he was kind hearted and loved to help those in need. Pitch black hair that looked to be slicked down with water, from which peered aquamarine doe eyes, completed his look.  He was a sweet dog, one who loved his owner and playmate fully. Ichigo thought of him as a brother.

Hanataro was finishing up when he froze and whimpered, Ichigo growling as he moved in front of the frightened pup. Kugo entered the kitchen, frowning heavily at the hybrids before turning on his heel and heading up to see his aunt. Ichigo frowned at the back of his leather jacket before moving to help Hanataro up.

He didn’t see the bottle, only Hanataro’s frightened face as he was gagged and drug away, the tiger’s eyes rolling back as Kugo came back to drag his limp body away. Ichigo woke with his face in the dirt, crowd cheering and his head throbbing. In front of him, a sneering massive dog hybrid sat waiting, teeth glimmering in the light as he gave him a crazed grin. “Mornin’, Kitten. Welcome to your last day on earth.”

* * *

Ichigo was jarred from his memories. Szayel was flashing a light in his eye, causing his pupil to thin to a slit, before he shook his head.

“That hurts, you know..” He grumbled, rubbing his eye. The chinchilla nodded, smiling at him gently.

“You were spacing out. Big Blue got worried and called me over.” The panther snorted and rolled his aquamarine eyes, turning his back to them.

“Don’t kid yourself, Gay Parade, I just need this kid alive,” he snapped.

Szayel smirked, deciding not to mention his tail that was poking through the bars, close to Ichigo’s. It was a small comfort, one the boy probably wouldn’t notice but Szayel knew it for what it was. Grimmjow was tired of being alone and had taken a liking to the seemingly timid yet feisty Tiger hybrid. Ichigo pushed his now empty tray away, his tail flicking a bit as he looked around in curiosity.

“Are there no matches today?” He inquired, his eyes resting on Szayel. The pink haired male, sighing, adjusted his glasses.

“They aren’t till night. Grimmjow - That blueberry over there - has a match against Nnoitra, the wolf hybrid. There are a few others, but that’s tonight’s highlight.” Ichigo looked over at the sky haired male, letting his eyes roam his figure.

Lean yet ripped, the Alpha Male had tough muscle in all the right places. He even had an Adonis line that dipped low beneath his white harem pants, leaving Ichigo wanting to see what he had to offer. He jumped as both males chuckled, face flushing deeply as the panthers long - and probably talented - tongue ran over his fangs and lips, wetting them to speak.

“Trust me, housepet, you can’t handle this one.”

The tiger growled, face as red as his namesake as he glared death as the nonchalant hybrid before turning his back to him.

“I’m sure asshole, it’s probably too small to fit. It’d be like a hotdog in a hallway.” The doctor couldn't help himself, laughing loudly at the retort.

“Ichigo, I-I think you got that wrong. That would mean you’ve been used so many times, your ass is gaping.”  The bali flushed deeply, hiding himself under his covers to escaping the mocking laughter of these two. It was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review lovlies~ -skips away-

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review lovelies! Tanner has left the building! -poofs-


End file.
